The present disclosure relates to a noise reduction type solenoid valve, and more particularly, to a noise reduction type solenoid valve capable of reducing electromagnetic noise which occurs when a solenoid is operated.
In general, a solenoid valve refers to a device which converts electrical energy into mechanical energy, that is, a linear motion. The solenoid valve includes a bobbin formed outside a plunger, and a coil is wound around the bobbin. The bobbin has a hole formed in a vertical direction, and the coil is stacked on the outside of the bobbin.
As soon as power is applied to the solenoid valve, the coil is magnetized. Then, as the bobbin operates as an electromagnet, the plunger formed in the bobbin is moved in the vertical direction.
The related art is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2012-0032272 published on Apr. 5, 2012 and entitled “Solenoid valve for reducing noise”.